


Love At First Bite

by PerryPear



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Lisa, familiar!chaeyoung, jennie is just a human with a huge crush on joohyun lol, love potion, witch!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPear/pseuds/PerryPear
Summary: Lisa, a young vampire (only one hundred thirty-four) was hungry for her monthly feeding. She would go to Jennie, but she was out of town. When she decided to go on the prowl shit hit the fan.





	Love At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys in the group chat like it, lol

Hunger gripped at her stomach, clawing her insides until they ached. Lisa blew out angry puffs of smoke as she perched on top of Jennie’s apartment complex. She completely forgot that Jennie was going to visit her parents back home on the day she needed blood the most. Lisa only fed on the last day of each month. It was the last day of July and she was starving. Real food wouldn’t help with the ache. She tried that before Jennie became her willing blood bank. Consuming food while hungry for salty blood only made her vomit and feel like complete trash.

Lisa pulled at her scarf, adjusting it to cover her neck. It was still day and she didn’t want to smell the sizzling of her skin and receive blisters that would reside on her body for weeks.

She glanced down at the cheap Lotte watch—she may be old but she was old and  _ broke _ —securely fastened to her wrist. It was only six in the evening, dinner time for many mortals. Just the thought of sinking her fangs into one’s neck and drinking until she was satisfied made her hunger grow stronger.

Besides human blood she knew that animal blood could fill her up a little bit, but the taste was horrid. Lisa never was a fan of animal blood, even in her fledgling days. Her least favorite was rat’s blood. Tasted like rubber to her. Why did it taste like rubber? Lisa had no idea. It just  _ did _ .

**{Blood Sucker}**

**Why did u have to leave on the LAST day of the month? 😑😭😭😭😭 - 18:09**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**Because its my parents’ bestfriend’s bday? - 18:10**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**I offered to have Minnie help me but it in a drinking pouch for you yesterday - 18:10**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**But you were all - 18:11**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**‘nOoOoOoO i oNlY lIkE dRiNkInG iT wArM’ - 18:13**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**You bitch 🙄 - 18:13**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**UNNIE 😫 - 18:13**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**THAT’S NOT FAIR - 18:14**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**If i can’t be prissy abt how i like my blood u can’t use me as ur excuse to get out of hanging out around joohyun - 18:14**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**It’s Joohyun UNNIE and...you’re right. I need to just say how I feel already… - 18:15**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**Good girl unnie!!!!!! Go get her!!! 😄😆😏😛😜😝🙃🤑🤪😇🤠🥳 - 18:15**

**{Portable Blood Bank}**

**Hush. go to minnie if you need blood. You know Yuqi would be more than willing to offer her blood - 18:16**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**Nah - 18:16**

**{Blood Sucker}**

**I’d feel too guilty. I only drink ur blood unless i cant like nOw - 18:16**

An especially strong pang in her stomach caused a full body spasm. Her hands released the phone and it crashed onto the cement roof of the apartment complex, shattering the screen. “Fuck,” she hissed, gingerly picking up the device.  _ Guess who isn’t going anywhere for the next year. _

She shoved the phone into her pocket, not even bothering with texting her unnie back. Jennie had enough to deal with over in Seoul.

Lisa stood up, knees creaking and all, and made her way to the fire escape. She had to find something may it be an activity or the fat, juicy body of a rat to keep her brain off the hunger. She could deal with not consuming any blood for another three days, right?

  
  


_ W _ rong. By midnight the following day Lisa was a mess. She could hardly move without having spasms where she’d dig her nails into her palms so hard blood would drip out. She needed to feed or else she’d go batshit crazy, no pun intended.

She ruffled her bangs as she looked in the mirror. Yes, Lisa could see herself in the mirror. Back in the day mirrors were made with other materials, so vampires couldn’t gaze at themselves. Instead they had to rely on their friend to not be an asshole and tell them if they had blood in their fangs or not. She was quite glad that she no longer had to rely on BamBam and Sorn to tell her if her appearance was gross or not. BamBam liked to be a little shit about it, and Sorn was always too polite to point out anything wrong with her appearance.

Her stomach growled in hunger.

Lisa rolled her eyes, slipping some sneakers on. Yeah, it was around midnight, but she still wanted to look presentable. Mainly just in case she was caught by the police and wanted to at least look like a sane person.

She placed her shattered phone on her nightstand to charge before turning into a bat and gliding out her open window.

Lisa wasn’t starving she enjoyed fluttering around Sanbondong in her bat form. Feeling the cool winds ruffle her fur as she enjoyed the city lights was breathtaking. All of the neon signs lit up the dark city in fun colors. It was like she was living in her own little slice of paradise.

Her little nose lifted into the air, trying to snuff out the tastiest blood. Not too many people on the streets were actively walking with a bleeding wound, so it made the search a little more difficult.

As she flapped her wings, Lisa caught a big wave of salty blood. Beneath her, standing in an alleyway, leaning against a trash can was a girl in a heavy jacket. She had a cut on her finger she was examining, cursing as she looked over it. Lisa snorted. What loser wears a snowmobile jacket in August? She thought. But that didn’t matter. The girl seemed like a fairly easy target, so Lisa would likely get a meal practically handed to her.

Lisa glided down to the end of the alleyway before transforming back into her lanky human form.

The girl’s head shot up, a bewildered glint was held in her violet eyes. “Who’s there?” She demanded.

She giggled. “Someone looking for an easy meal.” Lisa replied, slinking forward.

“I don’t think you want to mess with me.”

“And why is that?”

“Why should I tell you, vile soul.” She hissed. The girl snapped her fingers, bringing an orb of light to be produced. The yellow orb illuminated the alleyway in a warm light. It no longer appeared eerie. Well, if one took Lisa out of the equation.

Lisa took it as her opportunity to pounce. She launched herself at the girl, slamming her body against the brick wall. “No witch scares me.” Her mouth swung open, showing off her pearly whites. “ _ Especially _ ones who can only do orb tricks.”

The girl struggled against Lisa’s grip, but it was all in vain. The vampire was too strong for her. “Chaeyoung!” She grunted. “Chaeyoung!”

“It’s really no use trying. I won’t kill you, but you’ll be left fatigued for a bit.”

She rolled her eyes. “Blood sucker.”

From behind her came the high-pitched voice of another female. “I’m here unnie!” When Lisa whipped her head around she was met with a blonde girl who wore a long white dress with a toolbelt wrapped around her waist. Hanging off the toolbelt were acorn shaped vials full of potions. In Chaeyoung’s hand was an acorn with bubbly red liquid swirling around inside.

The witch’s eyes widened in terror. “Wait, Chae—”

It was too late. Chaeyoung had thrown the vial and the liquid inside splashed onto both of the girls.

“Chaeyoung, you threw a love potion!” Wailed the girl.

“Jisoo-unnie, I’m so sorry!” Chaeyoung covered her mouth in shock. “How do I reverse this?!”

“We,” her head went limp, “we...let it run its course.”

Lisa desperately tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. “What? I—ugh!” Pain shot through her body, causing her to collapse against Jisoo. “Need bl—” A trash can lid slammed against the back of her head, knocking her out cold.


End file.
